1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods that relate generally to voice messaging are invented and disclosed. More particularly, systems and methods for managing messages communicated using a voice messaging architecture with geographically distributed components.
2. Related Art
Over the past several decades, voice mail has continued to expand and establish itself as a key element in the successful operations of most businesses. Some voice mail systems consist of components that communicate with each other on the client side of a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and thus, have been geographically co-located. This can be a great disadvantage for companies that have geographically dispersed offices.
In today's global economy, even small businesses may have a need for multiple offices for serving clients, interacting with vendors, or various other reasons. Presently available wide area networks including the Internet support email, video conferencing and other products that allow dispersed business sites appear more seamless and integrated. In addition, wired and wireless telephonic networks provide network-based voice mail services that are used by small business and personal consumers to communicate with others wherever they may be located. Other telecommunication products have been developed to provide voice mail service to small businesses, and other institutions such as schools, hospitals, government offices, and the like. These other telecommunication products generally include local voice message storage.
However, a significant problem that still exists for geographically dispersed offices is providing a telephonic system that operates as a single, co-located system while still serving the specialized needs of the various offices. Establishing a separate data storage facility at each office can be a costly endeavor as duplicative hardware must be purchased and maintained at each site. Furthermore, logistics for enabling inter-office voice mail access can become complex.
A centralized storage facility could reduce cost and provide a seamless voice mail platform. However, integrating a centralized storage facility for voice messages across a geographically disperse enterprise is problematic because of system latency when processing voice messages between remotely located sites. One component of system latency is the time it takes to identify the particular storage medium where the message was stored and correctly position a read/write mechanism proximal to the identified medium. System latency is also affected by the speed and capacity of the underlying network or networks used to couple remotely located sites to the central storage facility.
System latency presents a new challenge. On the one hand, the subscriber needs assurance that the voice message was delivered and properly stored at a central location. On the other hand, requiring the subscriber to wait for delivery of the voice message and for confirmation from the central storage facility of the received voice message is not desirable. Accordingly, further improvements to geographically disperse voice mail systems are desired.